Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to methods of operating a memory device and methods of operating a memory system, and more particularly, to methods of operating a memory device whereby a programming error of the memory device may be detected, and methods of operating a memory system using the method of operating the memory device.
Generally, it is desirable for a memory device to provide reliable storage of data. To this end, after writing data to a memory cell, it may be determined whether the data has been accurately written. Also, when reading data, an error correction method, such as an error check and correction (ECC), may be performed to correct data including an error.